Can't
by a-k-a-amber
Summary: Jack just Can't
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... sorry to dissapoint. **

** A/N: this totally just sprung on me it wasn't even planned if you like it tell me :) I'm sure if I had worked longer and harder this would've been a bit or a WHOLE lot better but I like it as it is. Leave me some luv!  
**

* * *

Jack jumped as Elizabeth shouldered her way into his cabin. _What is she doing here? _Jack wondered. He had already been having a hard time being back on the Pearl with her he didn't understand why she wouldn't just leave him alone and go bother her _fiancé. _Even in his thoughts the word came out dripping with resentment and venom. 

"Go away." _There he thought maybe she will for once get the hint and listen to me._

She looked shocked, "but Jack I haven't even said-"

"Lizzie," He sighed, obviously she wasn't going to take the hint "What do you want?"

"Well...I needed... and you..."she stuttered

"You're not making any sense at all"

She stopped talking.

He started nodding his head and said in a making voice dripping with sarcasm said "Well this was an enlightening waste of my time now would you please step out of my cabin?" He felt torn he wanted her to stay but knew that it would lead to other things.

He also knew that the consequences for said things would probably be bad for both of them. Either a furious pansy, an equally furious Elizabeth, to whom that fury would be focused on Jack thought would probably him, or a heartbroken pirate. For once he decided to play it safe and just try to make her leave but, that wasn't working very well.

She looked like she was fighting a battle within. Finally she made up her mind and her face turned unreadable.

"No, I will most certainly not" As she said this she started swaying rather seductively toward his chair. But before she sat down Jack reached out and took hold of her upper arm.

"Do not tempt me Lizzie, now be a good girl-" he started moving her towards the door "and leave or I..."

She interrupted him "Or what? What would the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow do? There is only one thing that comes to mind that a _pirate _would do to a pretty lady like me, who he has in his cabin _alone_. But, you seem ever so reluctant to do. No matter how tough you say you are you would never strike me of that I'm sure. _So,_ whatever you have in mind bring it on."

Jack had let her go and turned in the middle of her speech and was facing his bed now. "Lizzie, It's not that easy, love" He said raking his hands over his face, his shoulders sagging.

"How would you know? You haven't even tried!" She accused

He spun around "Haven't tried? Haven't tried? Lizzie-"

"Don't call me that. You only call me that when you want something like mar-ee-age." She smirked. "What happened to that Jack I knew? The one who wasn't even afraid to _propose _even if it was a ludicrous proposal you knew I wouldn't accept? Hmmmmmm? What happened to him?"

He looked strait at her his expression unreadable absolutely nothing betraying emotion except for the coldness of his voice "He died."

She stood shocked, speechless, and utterly beaten.

After a moment of silence she nodded and then trying to escape the silence turned to leave the room. Her hand had reached the door knob when she heard Jack say almost reluctantly "You don't have to go... I mean I _do _enjoy your company I just..."

She was no longer paying attention. She had crossed the room and was now standing right in front of him.

"Prove it." Was all she said.

Jack evasive nature kicked in. "Prove what?"

She leaned in closer so she was practically talking into his mouth. "That you enjoy my company"

He could tell she was trying to be as persuasive as she could and he knew he wanted this just as much as if not more. But, in the morning when something happened or even if something _didn't_ happen she would leave when they docked at Port Royal and leave him behind for her new life with Will. So if he did anything now she would be attached to him and he to her and neither of them would be happy. _It would be a bloody mess_ He thought. He inwardly sighed and almost gave in but his formerly rarely shown conscience reminded him to stop. He was trying so hard to be the good man she wanted him to be but she just wasn't making it easy for him.

Finally he said "I just can't Elizabeth, I'm sorry I just _can't_" He lied and reluctantly pulled away from her.

She looked at him and for the first time he saw pain in her eyes. He felt awful for hurting her but, he would've felt worse had she left him... which she was going to end up doing anyway. Jack watched as she nodded and walked towards the door but, as she turned the turned the door knob, attempting for the second time to leave the room she also stopped for the second time turning and with no emotion whatsoever in her voice said "Well then Captain Sparrow I'm sorry that I Can't not marry Will."

Jack felt his heart shatter.

* * *

**A/N: I have like, only posted what are IMO sad, angsty stories I'm think I may add a chapter to this one too make it a bit happier but that depends on reviews so If you think I should I may do it ;) but I also know that if I did it would be awhile seeing as this is not one I have been working on therefore I don't know how it would end so it may be awhile oh well shrugs if you like it that much you will tell me and I might reward those people with another chapter. ;)**

**V click it and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so PART TWO! I don't know If I will add anymore chapters I don't think so but shrugs you never know.  
I also want to determine that they have saved Jack and beat Sao Feng and are on they're way back to Port Royal to drop off Will and Lizzybeth they are about 3 days away. Well here we go!**

**Oh! And thank yall so much again for the reviews :) I like them they make me feel good :)**

* * *

Rum, Jack Sparrow needed rum. Lots of it. But he could not for the life of him find any. Anywhere._ This is bloody impossible!_ He thought depressed. It was his ship there had to be rum somewhere! After a search in his cabin resulting in only finding some items he thought long gone he decided to go down to the cargo hold and hope there was something down there. 

Jack just didn't understand why bad stuff always happened to him. Sure he was a pirate but he wasn't that blood-thirsty. He had never killed someone because they wouldn't give him information. Sure maybe a bit of bodily harm but never death. He prided himself on that. But, it was because of his 'softness' that Barbossa had mutinied, although he seemed to be fine now Jack wasn't sure he would feel right about Barbossa being back on the Pearl. _Probably has some other idea to take the _ _Pearl__ back and will act as soon as Will and Elizabeth are gone._

He grimaced. He didn't even want to think about Will taking Elizabeth away. Why did Will get her anyway? He had saved her life yes, but so had he. Was it because he was a blacksmith? Or is it because I'm a pirate? Is that why she doesn't want me? Jack wished he knew the answers to these questions. He thought what it would be like to have her. But also thought about the fact that he would probably have to live on land. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't leave the Pearl. Not even for her. _Or would you?_

He entered the hold and started searching._ No_ He told himself over and over in his mind. He would NOT leave the Pearl for her. _What if she offered herself to you only if you left? _He groaned why did these questions keep popping up in his mind? He didn't want to answer any of them.

"Bugger." he said aloud. It Looked like he wasn't going to get any rum. He sighed and made a mental note to pick some up next time they made port.

He decided to try one last thing, and pulled out his compass. The needle spun. He told himself he was being silly the compass wouldn't lead him to rum. It hadn't done anything but spin or point to Elizabeth since... well since he escaped the noose in Port Royal. But, he still thought it was worth a try. The compass had stopped and was pointing strait so he went strait.

The glare of the sun blinded him as he emerged back on deck. He blinked for a few minutes then glance at the compass. The needle swung to the right so he looked to the right. He saw Will standing beside Elizabeth. They were both leaning against the railing staring out at the sea talking. But he couldn't hear a word they were saying.

He sighed out loud, but snapped the compass shut when he heard a voice behind him say his name.

"Jaa-aak" He turned to face Barbossa.

"Would'a thought you knew better then to give yourself such an obvious weakness." He smiled perfectly innocently.

"I don't have a weakness. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

Barbossa rolled his eyes "I know, I know, I've heard it many times." his expression changed then to one of mockery. "If you don't have a weakness, how come the crew didn't see you last night? Cotton, or at least his parrot, saw Miss Elizabeth leave your cabin last night looking mighty frightful, and you didn't appear until this mornin'? What happened?"

Jack was trying very hard to appear as if what Barbossa had just said had absolutely no effect on him and in his own opinion he was doing a pretty good job.

"Nothing she just wanted to know how long until we reached Port Royal."

Barbossa just nodded and then said in a shockingly serious voice said, "Be careful Jack love is a dangerous thing that can send a pirate his grave." With that last piece of advice he turned and headed up the stairs to relive Cotton in manning the wheel.

Jack just sulked and looked back over to see that Will had left Elizabeth all alone. He sauntered over towards her.

"Beautiful isn't it?' He asked motioning to the setting sun.

She shifted a little but didn't move very much. "Yes it is"

They stayed like for awhile unmoving just watching the sun set.

Jack looked at her just watched her watch the sun set. She looked beautiful. He saw a shiver course through her body so he shrugged off his coat and placed it around her. His hands stayed on her shoulders; He finally decided to just leave them there. She slowly leaned into him, sighing.

"I'm sorry about last night Jack. I shouldn't have said those things"

" 's ok, love. I'm used to it." He replied with a sigh.

"I understand what you were saying now. That we just can't you know, But sometimes I wish we could."

Jack looked down at her. "We could but, you would still leave in the end wouldn't you? Or would you stay for me?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Jack," she started but he interrupted in a desperate attempt to win her over.

"Please?" He said leaning down to brush her nose with his "I would take care of you, never let anything happen to you, even let you steer my ship."

He saw her close her eyes "I want to, oh God knows I want to, but Jack what about Will? That wouldn't be fair to him and you know it. I can't just break him to bits."

"But you'll break me instead?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Jack please don't make this harder than it has to-"

He cut her off by leaning down and kissing her. He brought his arms up around her and moved his tongue over her lips trying to gain entrance. She complied and their tongues danced against each other. He felt her shudder and a growl escaped his throat. She pressed closer to him putting her hands on his chest. He was the one to pull away.

"Does Will ever kiss you like that? Ever make you feel like that?"

Elizabeth had backed away now and was leaning against the rail looking at him an unreadable look on her face. She shook her head.

"Then why do you want to stay with him in Port Royal? Why won't you stay here on the Pearl with me?" He dropped every emotion he had except for his desire right then.

He watched emotions dance over her face and finally she stood and started walking towards him "I don't know, I honestly don't know" She had reached him and started to lean into him. He complied by wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I feel right in your arms but, I'm scared. I'm so scared about what to say to Will and how he will react. Do you ever get scared Jack?"

"Love, honestly I'm scared right now. I'm scared you will reject me and go back to William and leave me alone here." He took a big breath of air he was afraid of just saying stuff like that he wasn't very good at it but, he finally had just said it and hoped that it wouldn't be thrown back in his face.

But, it seemed that Elizabeth had thought just the opposite. She had pulled away a little so she could look him in the face. He could see she was shocked he would admit something like that.

"Oh, Jack that made up my mind" She said firmly had it been anything else anywhere else he would have laughed at her as-a-matter of fact tone. But it wasn't so he didn't. "I'm staying here on the Pearl with you but you have to promise you will never leave me _ever_, and you will have to help me with Will I... I don't know what to say to him I just got him to forgive me about kissing you and now..."

"I will be here no matter what you need I promise." He meant it too he had fought for and been put through to many emotions to have her he would keep her forever.

He whispered once more for emphasis "Forever I promise."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this story and may write more like it but I'm not sure depends on reviews. This one didn't go much into emotions like my stories tend to do but I still like the way it turned out :D well review because it makes me feel better I mean I got 207 hits and 7 reviews come on that's like 200 people that didn't review! come on leave me love :) and If you don't review I hope you don't utterly hate my story but I'm glad you clicked on it and read thanks again!**

**-Amber **


End file.
